ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive One
Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 07:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Uploading images First of all: Thanks for the great additions! Don't know for how long we've been searching for the woman playing our favourite Bolian female. ;-) But: When uploading an image, there are some thing that you have to do. Please take a look here: and here: . --Jörg 11:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :No problem , I've searched the web for years and created a large collection of performers. :I`m sorry i made trouble with the pictures. :I`ll try to do it without problems. :Thank you for the message .– Tom 11:34, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem, du musst einfach nur dran denken, dass du die Bilder ganz einfach in die bereits bestehenden Bildergalerien einfügen kannst. Außerdem ist wichtig, wenn du ein neues Bild hochlädst, dass da eine Bildbeschreibung mit dabei ist, die angibt, aus welcher Folge das Bild stammt, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. So wie hier, z.B.: Lieutenant Diana Giddings, a Starfleet officer aboard the . ( ) --Jörg 11:38, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hi ! Ich hab Mary Meinel-Newport etwas aktualisiert , brauche jetzt aber ein bischen Hilfe beim " Formatieren " der Seite . Kannst Du das vielleicht übernehmen , damit ich mir das dann mal anschauen kann ? – Tom 13:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Copyright Do you have permission to upload all the personal images from the sites of the various stunt people and stand-ins? If not, these would be copyright violations and we'd have to delete them. Also, please don't upload several versions of the same image, just with different names. Please read this, it should help you to upload the images properly with image descriptions and copyright info. --Jörg 16:41, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I will read the link and add the notes. For the Stunt Images I have no copyright. Can I add the copyright for the pictures to the Performers ? Ok , I understand. I think I made a Mistake. I deleted all pictures I added which are no Screencaps I found. Please delete them forever. Thanks. – Tom 17:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Great info You've added a lot of great stuff to many of the stuntmen/women/action actresses/stand-ins pages. Where do you get all that stuff from? You write on your userpage that you are interested in call sheets and production scripts. Do you have access to those? They could be very helpful for some unresolved bits we have been discussing here. :-) So, keep up the good work, I'll try to find screenshots of some more of those appearances later! --Jörg 20:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :All I can say : I`ve worked over Years to find all the people , i searched the web , wrote many emails and freezed my frame to find people . :And if you found one , you can find them all. :I have also many names but no faces for them. :And all the Information I added i swear they`re true , it´s my Hobby ;o] – Tom 20:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Ahh, yeah, the joy of freeze-framing, I'm an addict myself. :-) Would you happen to know her name? She's appeared in many DS9 episodes as a Bajoran civilian and was seen in some VOY episodes as well. Never was able to find out her name. --Jörg 22:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I know her face , I titled her " Older Female Bajoran " in DS9 . But I don`t know her name. The only actress I know she could be is Robin Morselli who appeared in DS9 and VOY as Romulan Officer ( her costume was auctioned on Ebay ). Perhaps we`ll find out ?! – Tom 23:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :And finally I got her. It's Robin Morselli. Dennis Madalone gave me her first name and Bill Blair her last name...and here she is. ;o] – Tom 20:39, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Actor article name Thomas, actor articles are titled as credited in the episodes or movies in which they appeared, not as they currently appear (or wish to appear). If they've been credited under multiple names, we pick one (either the most frequent, or their SAG name) and we create redirects for the others. Thanks! -- Renegade54 14:31, 19 February 2007 (UTC) I understand and will follow the guidance lines . Notably Spice is credited since 2002 as Spice Williams-Crosby and I think she will be credited with this name in the Future . ;o] – Tom 09:22, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Could you help me with something? I've been greatly impressed with all of the articles you've created on the stunt performers and stand-ins. I was wondering if you had any information on a "Christopher J. Marcinko" who is said to have played a Bajoran in ? -- Tough Little Ship 18:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey !No problem .THIS is my Hobby. Christopher J. Marcinko...only the info you possible have , the IMDb link and the link to his homepage. I didn't find him but also didn't watch the last ds9 episode for scene by scene. I emailed him and perhaps he can proove his appearance ;o] – Tom 19:12, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :: Hey, any idea who this might be? --Alan del Beccio 17:07, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :No idea at the moment. But I'll check my namelists. But I think he was no regular extra. ;o] – Tom 17:11, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I found him, it's Mark Lentry. ;o] – Tom 10:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Kazon Madalone I found Dennis Madalone as a Kazon-Pommar guard in . Do you think the Kazon on leola root planet is him as well? --Jörg 20:59, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : I don't think it's him. I think it's another stuntman, but I will ask him ;o] – Tom 21:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Groovy! ;-) --Jörg 21:30, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :You're right, he wrote it's him, too. ;o]– Tom 18:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Nice! And another picture to add to his gallery... :-) --Jörg 18:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Done ;o], do you have a picture of the female Hanon IV native on the stone surrounded by Lava ?I know the stuntwoman and add an article about her on the Hanon IV native site. Thanks. – Tom 19:03, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I sure do, just a few minutes. --Jörg 19:07, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : Of course, please add it also on Linda L.C. Madalone, thank you.– Tom 19:09, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Page moves Just for future reference, if you wish to change the name of an article, rather than creating a new article and pasting in information from another article, you can simply move the first article via the "move" link, which I think is located on your edit tabs between "watch" and "history". --Alan 16:36, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I saw your changes and will pay attention to it the next time.– Tom 16:48, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Jerry Bono credits Hey, Tom. Just wanted to say thanks for completing Jerry Bono's DS9 Season 5 credits. I'll be compiling the credits for DS9 Season 7 in the near future, so I'll be able to add his credits for those seasons. Is there any chance you could do his credits for DS9 Season 6, though? :D --From Andoria with Love 23:33, 26 May 2007 (UTC) *Awesome! I'll be on the lookout, lol! Thanks again for the help! :) --From Andoria with Love 23:46, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :*Dude, you rock! You did his credits for seasons six and seven! You didn't have to do that, but I greatly appreciate it! :) --From Andoria with Love 19:52, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::*Will do. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 20:03, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Birthdays Btw, I don't know if you saw yesterday, but Shran and I spent a good part of the day going through various birthdays of performers/etc and collecting them into one place before ensuring that they were on all of the date pages, year production lists, and the 'birthdays' (or 'deaths') page. If you find yourself doing a big batch of articles like that, feel free to add the names and dates onto the page I created for them rather than editing the birthdays article several times quickly or whatever. At some point, I'm hoping to go through all of the ones that don't have a year, a day, a month, or whathaveyou, and collect them on there in the hope that someone will be able to actually track down more detailed information somewhere along the way. Just thought I'd mention it to you in passing. -- Sulfur 19:42, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Romulan crewmen Yeah, the episode is packed with similar-looking Romulans (were they running a cloning operation on Romulus or Remus at this time(?)... the mind boggles!!) Even though there's about two or three more Romulan crewmen present in the episode (not including the Romulan Scope Operator), the officers pictured in the images I uploaded are probably most heavily featured and, at least in my opinion, looked most like Walt Davis and Vince Deadrick, as pictured here at MA! Anyone (including you, of course) is free to change those images if they have other opinions about where the Romulan crewmen are, in the episode! --Defiant 07:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Your random post on my page I'm lost as to what your refering to. Your message was vague and accusing me of creating a non-cannon character seen in a game. I have never created a page that talks about a character (canon or non-cannon). I havn't created any pages dedicated to video games either. You'll have to elaborate. Zodiac01 23:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) No need for apologies. I'm sure it was a mistake. I did notice, however, you deleted a page I created title "PbBB." Your page on gaming mentions this type of Star Trek simulation but I'm confident a majority of players doesn't know what it means. It makes no mention of how it's played. So, I thought I'd contribute a definition to this type of gaming. Otherwise, the whole Fan gaming page should be deleted.Zodiac01 00:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Actually, you added that reference to that fan gaming page. And in fact, there are discussions to "repurpose" the fan gaming and fan fiction pages going on at the moment. The best place for that kind of material is over at the STEU wiki, our sister wiki for fan fiction and fan gaming. -- Sulfur 02:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'd have replied sooner, but I didn't realize that a person had greeted me - I thought it was an auto-generated greeting from MA. I appreciate you taking the time to write. I see you have also met Sulfur (he was the first person I had a mutual discussion with). --Icesyckel 18:13, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. The welcome message is like an "auto generated" message, a template, but a user must write it on the talk page. Yes I know Sulfur, but I think I'd never met him like you did. ;o] If you mean the discussion above he replied to the user "Zodiac". It was not me. Anyway, welcome to Memory Alpha. – Tom 00:40, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Re: I need help Hi, Tom. MediaWiki's image server appears to be acting up today. I noticed the same problem on Steven Culp's page and elsewhere. Sometimes the images show, sometimes they don't. There's not really anything we can do besides complain to MediaWiki, who I am sure is already aware of the problem and are hard at work coming up with something that would fix it while breaking about 20 other things. :D --From Andoria with Love 02:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I've been editing anonymously for a little over a year -- decided to stop being shy and get my own account. I am an old devotee from 1966. My enthusiasm tends to stop at or after Voyager, but I'm interested in the New Voyages series. I am looking forward to many further contributions. Live long & prosper! --KTJ 18:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Good decision to create an account. Fill it with life and make further contributions. The New Voyages series is also very interesting. I am currently in contact with Leslie Hoffman, who served as stunt coordinator for almost all episodes of this series. Again, welcome to Memory Alpha. – Tom 18:55, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Stunt performer images As per your category suggestion, I was going to create the category, but was uncertain as to which images should go into it. Since you've provided most of the stunt performer information, I thought that you could either start a list of images that can go into that category, or even start adding that category to various articles, and then we can easily create the category. :) -- Sulfur 03:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll add the category to the images and perhaps you can create the category. :) – Tom 03:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Consider the category under creation right now... :) -- Sulfur 03:15, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Jeffery Hauser Awesome find! If I may ask, how did you find him? --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *By the way, the Movies performers category is only for those who actually acted in a Star Trek film; the Stunts performers cat is for those who performed stunts in a Star Trek film or series. For the purpose of the categories, acting is separate from stunt performing. If a performer acted (as in, portrayed a role) and did stunts for Star Trek, they can have both categories. If they did not do both then having both categories would be redundant. If we were to have all Trek movie stunt performers also labeled as actors, it would defeat the purpose of placing them in the stunt performer category. Just so you know. ;) --From Andoria with Love 01:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Various google searches and the pictures posted by JFX online...( ;o] ) ...to compare the persons. And I think I am close on another one. For the stunt performers. If we are nitpicking, also stunt doubles are "actors", who perform a role for a short time on screen....Brian J. Williams for example played Data many times, ok only as a stunt double, but he was Data. For the categories In my opinion we should add the categories performers and movies performers/xxxperformers to all stunt performer who are not stunt doubles. We don't know what they do in the movies/ series. And when they are not a stunt double, they "act" as a (minor) character in the production. Another exapmle is Rita Minor. She doubled Alfre Woodard, so I corrected her article and her category to Stunt performers. I understand your comments and agree with them. Thank you. – Tom 09:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, when you put it like that... :P The thing is, if we don't know they perform in the movie as actors (keeping acting separate from stunt doubling), then I don't think we should label them as movie performers. For stunt doubles, the way I look at it is actors are playing characters, stunt doubles are performing stunts as characters. Although there is a degree of acting involved (and it may even be considered acting in the business), for the purposes of the categories I think we should keep them separate. That's just my own opinion, though. Oh, and by the way... check it out. Notice who got special thanks at the end of the report. ;) --From Andoria with Love 09:54, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Hey...thank you for the notice. :o] An example for my opinion - John Alden, Dana Dru Evenson, and Dan Barringer are Starfleet security guards in . They are stunt performers and listed in the stunt section of the end credits, but they are also performers. They have a role (ok, no named character) and play this "character" in the movie...and yes this character is a stunt character. Many of Tom Morga's roles are also characters, some are even named. But he is a stunt performer and when you have a look on all of his appearances, there is no role without physical action. Only two examples. And I think it looks fine how it looks now. For me. – Tom 10:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :You raise some good points. Still, the purpose of the stunt performers category I think is to show that these people did perform in the movie, but as stunt characters. That, to me, makes having both the stunt and movies performer cats together a bit redundant. But maybe that's just me. I don't think it's all that big of a deal, so feel free to keep it up. You're doing great work. If someone has issues with the categories, they can bring it up in a forum or something. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:10, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, Tom. Check your e-mail. :) --From Andoria with Love 01:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Victor Paguia You don't know how many times I checked that guy's resume the past few days. Now he adds it. :P Good job again, btw. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I think I am a lucky guy. The right moment...and I've ckecked his resume also every day. ;o] – Tom 09:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Pssst You can create the article for Randy Pausch now. :-D http://trekmovie.com/2008/01/19/professor-offered-part-in-star-trek/ --From Andoria with Love 21:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. ;o] – Tom 01:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Stunt related stuff We've got a new category for you. Category:Stunt department. It is for riggers, coordinators, etc. Stunt performers still go into that one, which is a subcategory of "stunt department" in addition to the "Performers" category. Just thought that you might want to know. In fact, we have a whole new category tree for production people. Hope that you find it more useful than it was before. :) -- Sulfur 15:40, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. Yes, I support these new categories. A good decision for all of them. Again, thank you. – Tom 09:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Nomination for Administratorship Just wanted to pass along that I have nominated you for administrator. Your nomination can be viewed here. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:14, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh my... Thank you. Also for the words about me in the nomination. I am not sure I would fit an admin's shoes but this is an honor. – Tom 11:23, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Terry Correll Hey, Tom, would you take a look at Talk: Terry Correll when you get a chance? I thought there might be a possibility that one of your many contacts among the background extras could provide an answer to the question I posted there. Thanks! - Bridge 10:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :As you can see, Jörg was faster than me. ;o] Actually I could not proove it is him, but when he appeared in two episodes (thanks Jörg) we have the proof. – Tom 11:23, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and thanks for adding the copyright notice and other important stuff I forgot to do. I can't believe I forgot all that (but I've had the flu and am on medication, so that's my excuse). I'll leave a thanks at Jörg's page, too. - Bridge 11:41, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem. You're welcome. Good work. ;o] – Tom 11:48, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry for my blunder I wanted to apologize for my blunder about cluttering the "recent changes" page earlier this morning. It was my first attempt at a post, and I have now realized my mistake and will not do so next time. Thanks for the help! --Arkremling 21:59, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem. But try to have a look on your user page where other users leave messages for you. Have also a look for the guidelines also posted on your talk page. They are helpful and make a lot more easier. Perhaps you would also fill your user page. ;o] – Tom 22:11, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Tellarite fat-suit Dunno if you've seen this picture of the tag from inside a tellarite fat-suit from an episode of Enterprise, I think, but... check here. Thought that you might find it interesting. -- Sulfur 18:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes of course, thank you for the link. ;o] – Tom 19:03, 4 February 2008 (UTC) IRC registration Hey, Tom. Just letting you know I sent an e-mail with instructions on how to register at IRC. Hope they help. --From Andoria with Love 23:55, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thanks. I saw it. A friend of mine will help me tomorrow, he's not so stupid with this. ;) – Tom 00:41, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Much appreciated. :) --Alan del Beccio 19:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rene Garcia Awesome find, once again! Be sure to note he also worked on as part of Fulcrum Studios. :-D --From Andoria with Love 22:37, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :*smile -- you're way too fast... ;) I am working on the article. Please have a look for it when I'm finished, you know I make better work on the performers articles. :) – Tom 22:39, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Paul Townsend Yet another great find. Dude, how do you find these actor's IMDb resume? Google is zero help. I must know your secret, lol! --From Andoria with Love 05:09, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Then it won't be a secret anymore. ;) Just luck and to know where I have to search. And after I found Townsend I thought could need an expansion...especially for the cowboys. – Tom 05:12, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Blocking Hey, Tom. Just to let you know, you should only block users after they have been warned to stop their behavior. Two or three warnings would be best, although one warning will suffice if the vandalism starts getting out of control. The only time users should be blocked without warning is if they immediately begin a rampant vandal attack or if they have an insulting or offensive user name. Just for future reference. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:11, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the advise. I'll do it. – Tom 21:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Actually, I've noticed some other admins doing it, as well. However, according to our policy, "If a user has made multiple or repeated edits that are considered harmful to Memory Alpha, that user should first receive a warning according to the dealing with vandalism policy. If, after the warning, the user continues to vandalize pages, a 48-hour ban may be implemented." So, only one warning is required. I personally like to give users who aren't being offensive or causing a lot of chaos two or three warnings, but that's just my own personal preference, you do not have to follow it. In fact, I think I've even gone against my own preference before and just blocked after one warning, lol! But, yeah, it should be a block after at least one warning. Apparently some of the other admins may have forgotten this, although in some cases an immediate block is necessary. --From Andoria with Love 06:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :You're right, a warning before blocking is what I should do. In this case I thought the guy will do more bad things, because he wrote in the summary field "Removing all content from page" or something similar. I thought he'd exactly know what he did and this action is bad. But I'll also prefer warnings. Thanks again for this information. I really appreciate it. – Tom 13:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Glad I could help. Actually, though, the user didn't write anything in the edit summary at all. He removed the content from the page and left the summary blank, but thanks to a nifty feature on the site, the summary was automatically filled to alert us that he was "Removing all content from page." Similarly, if you were to create a new page and leave the edit summary blank, the server automatically fills the summary with "New page." Cool, no? :) --From Andoria with Love 16:20, 28 February 2008 (UTC) My Talk Page The following is taken from my talk page. Please stop blanking pages and/ or remove content from pages, especially the talk pages! – Tom 02:20, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :First: I've only done it to my talk page. :Second: I remove things from my talk page to keep it clean. :Third: How did blanking my talk page hurt anyone? :--From TrekkyStar Live Long and Talk 17:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) You've removed comments from other admins about your edits. And if you want to "hide" these comments you should archive your talk page. For example here, here, and here. You're right, that this don't hurt anyone, but it makes it difficult to see if you've been informed about your behaviour before. To "keep your talk page clean" is a really curious description. – Tom 08:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I added here, here, and here to my archive page here. --From TrekkyStar Live Long and Prosper 13:04, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ICQ Hey, turn on ICQ! :) --Jörg 08:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Burton I've been trailing you since you starting linking Crewman Burton, but I guess you haven't caught it... there is no need for the "(Crewman)" qualifier, Burton alone will suffice. --Alan 13:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure, thought about it. Burton is a very common name and I would suggest a disambiguation page. And I am sure that there is even another Burton anywhere. – Tom 13:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :BTW, I haven't noticed that you're following my steps. ;) I did the move. It is o.k. – Tom 13:51, 12 March 2008 (UTC) regarding your first comment, yes, it is common, but thus far, it is the only natural name, that is, the only one that does not have a given (first) name associated with it. To express the rest of the "Burtons" one could create a Burton (disambiguation) (rather than making Burton the disambig page), but since there isn't a Buron (qualifer 1) and Burton (qualifier 2), and a "search" function that provides accurate results, the need for such a page, is at best minimal. --Alan 14:04, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Christopher Canole I got a reply from Canole, he said that he was "the skinniest guy, not that you can tell with the Viking outfits," and evidently he didnt look at the pics I sent him. Additionally, he said "I did not trade any information with the other extras so regretfully I have little to add. I think they used Rainbow Casting for the extras." Also I fixed every link to the pages I split from Unnamed holodeck characters, so no need to worry about that. --Alan 03:25, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Good work. ;) – Tom 17:25, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Lychnikoff Hey, Tom. Sorry about the confusing "don't" comment. I hadn't realized you created the article already. I wanted to save you the trouble since I already had one written up for when it was announced on you-know-where. I thought the NowCasting page had been deleted, leaving IMDb as the only source. So, sorry for the confusion and sorry if I made you angry at all. --From Andoria with Love 14:29, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not angry. No problem. I appreciate that you brought my "original article" back in the final edit. ;) – Tom 14:35, 17 March 2008 (UTC) New stunt people Just checked out the stunt people you confirmed/found. Great job, as always, especially with finding Chris Torres and not only confirming Jace Jeanes but learning he's Clifton Collins, Jr.'s stunt double. Nice work! :) --From Andoria with Love 03:45, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Pat Tallman I'm continuing on my mission to put all issues of Star Trek Monthly on the wiki. During my last run, I realised I should in fact also be looking for interesting and useful facts to add to relevant pages... :D -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:01, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Phillip W. Palmer Hey, man, just realized you confirmed Palmer, great work! I had found his resume online several months ago (at the All Crew Agency site) and Trek wasn't on it, but I neglected to check up on it again. Definitely didn't know about his official site; very nice find. :) I'm not sure he worked under Peter J. Devlin – they worked on different units (Devlin on the Main Unit, Palmer on the Second Unit) – but I don't know if the Second Unit mixer works under the Main Unit mixer. I would assume so, as you apparently did. I shall have to look into that. Again, great job, as always. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Rossi Tom, please take a look at Talk:Rossi when you get a chance. I think I've proved that Hilde Garcia is this character. What do you think? Should we proceed with adjusting all the relevant pages? Thanks! - Bridge 23:25, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Done, see here. ;) – Tom 23:39, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Discovered ENT Background Extras Tom, I don't know if you've seen this, but this photo at Hilde Garcia's Web site has the names of some Enterprise background extras that we don't have pages for, specifically Lidia Mills, Jan Shiva, JJ Bennett, Gary Weeks, Bryan Heiberg, Bobby Pappas, Dominic Calandra, Peter Godoy and the oddly named T'Gar. I wasn't sure if you were aware of these people, but thought you would want to know about them. - Bridge 01:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. I know this picture and used it in the past. I'm looking for good shots of the actors to name their characters. T'Gar is Robert Garcon and Lidia Mills is no longer Lidia Mills, she married; I am in contact with her, btw. But thanks. Keep on the good work. Bryan Heiberg has his page. – Tom 02:05, 20 May 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. I knew you'd be on top of these things, which is why I posted it here. Don't know how I missed Heiberg's page. I swear I looked it up, but, oh well ... - Bridge 02:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :No problem. :) I'm working on the other background people, I think my list for unwritten Enterprise background performers is about 20 people yet and I recently contacted another actor I've never heard before and he was an extra for two seasons. – Tom 02:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Joey Anaya Did you even bother to check the links before you reverted my edit? There is only one page for him on IMDB - the other link redirects to it. I realize this may have been different in the past but that is how it is now. Please restore my edits, or should I do it myself? — Greg (talk) 14:06, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :You're right. It was different in the past. I'll remove it again. Sorry. – Tom 14:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help Thanks for blocking that I.P. He wasn't much of a bother, but it was annoying. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) – Tom 20:03, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Headers I've noticed you've been updating the headers to change the case of subsequent words in the header to lower. I was wondering where this policy is stated as Eegorr has been changing them to uppercase but I knew they shouldn't be. I just can't find any info. Could you point me in the right direction? If this is policy maybe you could tell him instead of me that would be even better since I think I'm on his bad side already! :) ...and your an admin... – Nevermind, I found the location. :) Morder 09:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, faster than me. A few seconds later you could have the location. ;) – Tom 10:05, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Kimberly Arland Another great find. Kudos! :) --From Andoria with Love 08:46, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Hehe...wait a bit, I am on the next article...and would call it a favorite. ;) – Tom 08:50, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for editing the MACO personnel page. I didn't see the inuse tag at the top. Hope I didn't mess things up to bad. :( ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 17:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I saved all my changes before this on another site. ;) This article will be in use for at least two more days. – Tom 17:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) List of unwritten... I've added a new page on my user page User:Morder/People that is a pretty extensive list of unwritten articles on performers/writers/blah blah blah...something to look at if you're not too busy :) (note: not all the people on those lists are associated with star trek, some are fan based productions...i just didn't want to have to filter them all out) – Morder 09:49, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey. Of course I have seen your subpages. ;) I could go through them, many people are right here on MA but under other names. Will have a closer look. Thanks. – Tom 09:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't think anybody noticed :) Yeah, I took their IMDb names. Still looking for crew information... Hopefully the list will be more a help than a hindrance! :) – Morder 10:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Removed links I was just wondering why you remove the are those people confirmed to not be involved with star trek? thanks :) – Morder 20:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey. They worked on projects like "Star Trek: New Voyages" or "Star Trek: Hidden Frontier", fan creations which are not canon. There are also a few other names which are not directly involved with a Star Trel production, for example lent their voice to an episode of "Family Guy" which has Star Trek in its title. Hope this explains my actions. – Tom 06:57, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Sounds fine to me, I was just wondering about them vs just removing them. Thanks :) – Morder 07:03, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I did not remove anyone from the list. This is a fine piece of work and if they're part of the Star Trek universe or just part of a fan creation or a television special or something other, there is still the word Star Trek in their IMDb profiles. And maybe someone from another wiki, in this case for Fan creations will also have a look on thse pages. ;) – Tom 07:06, 2 August 2008 (UTC) That makes a lot of sense. I was more or less confused as to why they were de-linked. I wasn't sure if IMDb was wrong (which i've known it to be) or they were just not star trek but fanon :) Dank meiner guten mann. – Morder 07:11, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Morder/Actresses I've added two new entries to the Actresses page - Tara Christie and Michelle Cordero. :) – Morder 05:15, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :I see, will work on both. ;) – Tom 06:57, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I've updated both the Actresses and Actors pages...I've removed a lot of entries but I've redlinked things again. I'll update it with your list but just letting you know anyway. — Morder 02:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Morder/Links I've added a new set of pages to MA that shows Movies/TV shows that actors of star trek have appeared in together located here. There is a bit of a problem though as TV shows don't know whether or not they appeared in the same episode just in the show itself. Quoted entries are TV shows as far as I know. Hopefully you can use this information. :) – Morder 14:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Dude, you rock. Definitly useful. Do you have a private life? ;) – Tom 15:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. That's why you only know my name as Morder vonAllem :) It's a lot easier when you can automate things though. I only downloaded the data, looked at how to process it and wrote a program...very simple...just took time to actually process during which time I watched more Star Trek! :) — Morder 20:10, 17 August 2008 (UTC) tsk tsk Three hours in the agony booth for this! ;) Don't revert edits by Gorn47... or, at least, give an explanation for the reversion. You will know why soon enough. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I can think of and maybe also who Gorn47 is. Then I understand. My thought was that we don't know how the end credits will look like and so many subcategories aren't useful and will make confusion. We'll talk. ;) – Tom 09:02, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Someone you might want to get in contact with User:Agent Noelle. Came on IRC, and is an agent representing a number of Trek talents. Sounds up your alley. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Psst Hey, Tom. Is this the casting person you had an article written for? --From Andoria with Love 22:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC)